


Words Of Advice

by platinumtrickster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Stabdads, some implied Aradia/Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumtrickster/pseuds/platinumtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deuce tries to give Sollux dating advice. Some implied AraSol. Fic request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tumblr user clubsdeuce.

“Hey, Sollux! Sollux!”

The sound of Deuce’s voice from the other room makes you groan. You had just barely woken up and gotten breakfast before he decided to come bother you about whatever he wanted to talk about. You didn’t mind talking to him, but goddamn he knows you’re not a morning person. He knocks on your door before you groggily tell him “enter”, and he enters the room. Hey, at least he knocks.

“What?” you ask, barely looking away from your computer screen.

“Boxcars told me something! He said that you—” You interrupt him with another, much louder groan. “—have a crush on Aradia!”

Not exactly untrue, but still not something you want to talk about at the present time. You swivel your chair around to face him fully. He’s still standing in the doorway. When you turn to him, he scurries over to where you are.

“Okay, I don’t know why it’s Boxcars’ business whether I have a crush or not, and I really don’t know why you want to talk to me about it.”

“Because—”

“Can this wait? Like, at least two hours. I’m exhausted. I just woke up and I only got a few hours of sleep.”

“It’s not my fault that you don’t get to bed at a good time! But that’s not what we’re talking about. Boxcars just suggested that I come talk to you. You know how he is about romance! It’s his area of expertise… uh, aside from eating people and being really strong. He said that I should tell you to man up and get it over with! His exact words.”

It is way too early for this. Processing this level of bullshit at this time of day is absolutely ridiculous. There’s almost no point in arguing with Deuce. He was just the messenger, you suppose, and there was certainly no use arguing with Boxcars either. That carapace was as stubborn as a mule. You can’t count how many times he started this same general conversation with Tavros or even Karkat. You sigh deeply, stretching in your chair.

“Okay… okay. I’m not going to go ask out Aradia just because Boxcars wants to stick his nose in a couple of kids’ love lives.”

Deuce actually seems crestfallen by your response. Did he imagine that Boxcars would blame him, or be upset that you weren’t going to go through with asking her out? “Aw, really? You two would make a great couple! I swear it! You guys are already great friends, and I think there was a study or something that says that people that were friends before dating turn out a lot better! Aaaaand, you don’t seem to be denying that you like her.”

“Well— because whether I say so or not probably doesn’t matter. Boxcars already seems to know how I feel, and to an extent, you since you actually came to talk to me about this.”

“…but you do like her?”

“I guess, yeah.” Although it’s embarrassing to admit, there was no point in trying to pretend you didn’t. Your crush on her would end up being known eventually, one way or another.

Clubs flashes a smile at you. “That’s sooo cute! All right, look, I know it’s hard to tell your crush that you like them, but I think you got a really good shot at this! She’s a great girl, and I think she likes you too!” he says as he leans over to nudge your shoulder playfully.

You shrug. You’re not sure what her opinion is on you, actually, aside from her liking you as a friend. “Maybe. I wouldn’t take the risk. We might want two wholly different quadrants. But if the time comes and I think it would work out, I could try to ask her out. No guarantees though.” You pause. “You think that’s good enough for Boxcars, or no?”

“Nope!”

“Uuugh. That guy is so goddamn annoying sometimes.”

“Eh. He’s all right in my book! If ya don’t end up asking Aradia out, though, I’ll try to back you up.”

That’s reassuring, at least. Arguing with him is like trying to argue with a brick wall. A really, really, opinionated brick wall. “Thanks, I guess. This conversation was at least a good heads up on that.”

There’s an awkward pause. You kind of figured that would be the end of your conversation and Clubs would wander off and bother someone else in the hideout, but no. He’s still standing there, looking at you. Should you say something? “Uh, so…”

“Oh, now I remember what I was gonna say! I forgot for second there. All right, listen, if you do decide to ask Aradia out, here’s what you do.” Your palm connects with your forehead the moment he starts up that conversation again. “No, no, hear me out! You gotta know this stuff sometime. This is something dads gotta tell their kids. Uh, I think. Okay, so, when you like someone, it’s like… it’s like really good, you know? Yeah, you probably know. And you wanna tell that person you like so it can be really, really good! There’s a method to asking someone on a date, Sol. Trust me. You can’t just ask them, you gotta… you gotta be confident.”

A lot of his sentences come packed with weird hand motions. It’s distracting as all hell. Not that you were really eager to listen to him ramble on like this. “So when you walk up to Aradia, you look her in the eye— eye contact is very important! It means confidence! Confidence is very important. So, then you suggest going out on a date. You have to have a few options before if she says yes. Like, a movie, or dinner, or both! You have to have options. You have to be open for a lot of things.”

“And what if she says no?”

“Don’t get mad at her! Take it like a champ, and respect her decision. That is also very important to know. If she says yes, then I think it’s all good from there. Okay, so, on your first date—”

You’re stopping him there. “We’re getting way ahead of ourselves here. We don’t even know if she’ll say yes. I haven’t even begun to consider asking her. I appreciate the advice, but I think I’m good. It isn’t rocket science.”

“But—”

“No, thanks, it’s good! I’m good. You can go.” You begin to usher him out of the room, nudging him further and further towards the door. “I can handle it from here.”

“Oh, okay,” Clubs says as he is pushed out of the room. “Good talk, buddy!”

“Uh, yeah,” you respond, shutting the door behind him. “Good talk.”


End file.
